Preserving You
by BlueyO
Summary: He received a letter from his future self, reciting: "There are a lot of regrets I hold. One of them is that Amy is no longer with us five years from now. Don't let important things go by so quickly. Please watch over her this time." XSONAMYX MAYBE OTHER PAIRINGS!
1. Letter 1

**New! New! New!**

 **An all new story with much tragedy and drama coming your way!**

 **Based on and inspired by the amazing story** _Orange_ **by Takano Ichigo which made me cry my eyes out and really rethink everything about friendship, I thought I'd put together something more Sonic world based.**

 **I also want to credit AutumnBae's "** Make Amends **", 01SonAmy01's "** Me, Myself and Andy **", Sonamyluver718's "** Destiny and Fate No Just Luv and Alot of Hate " **and** **SilverDawn2010's "** Head Over Heels **" which are also an inspiration to this and have brought me to love writing just a little more ;D**

 **Anyway, Please, continue on to the reading.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 _Apriloop- Nekobolo_

* * *

 **Letter 1: Letters**

It was quiet at Tail's workshop that afternoon. The garage door was opening allowing the light breeze to enter. The wrench twisted and turn as he fixed his aircraft's engine which was the only sound that echoed inside. That was until suddenly Tails heard the sound of a sigh and steps rushing inside. Tails raised an eyebrow and rolled out from his rolling creeper finding Sonic walking into his workshop with a tired out face. He had a shell bracelet on his arm and a flower made necklace around his neck.

"What happened to you?" Tails wondered rubbing his forehead without knowing he smeared some black oil all over his forehead.

Sonic took off the flower necklace and placed it on the desk in front of him. "Amy," He said in a matter a factly.

Tails got up and walked over to his best friend chuckling. "That's the second set now. Wait! Did you run away from her again?"

"That's not it," He said taking off a bracelet he wore. He placed it next to the necklace on the desk and scratched his head next to his ear. "Eggman was causing trouble again and I had to go but she chased me just so she could give this to me."

"Did you stop Eggman?" Tails inquired with wide eyes.

His hand ran across his face whipping his tired look away and then he crossed his arms and looked seriously at Tails. "He disappeared. He's on to something bigger. If you hear or see anything Egghead related alert me."

"You don't have to worry about that. You can count on me." Tails assured him his hand above her eyes in a salute posture.

"Thanks bud—"

"Sonic!"

The two flinched and whipped their head to the entrance of the garage. A pink hedgehog, panting breathlessly and bent down with her knees supporting her hands found Sonic's emerald and she gasped, "Wow!" She took another breath. "You got faster."

Sonic nervously looked over at Tails and Tails mirrored the same look. No matter how many times he'd be stuck in this discomfit situation he still couldn't get used to it and this was on regular basis. Same applied to Sonic. Amy just wouldn't leave him alone but he couldn't just push her away.

"I can say the same," Sonic nervously stated. "Uh, did you follow me all the way here?"

"Yea, you left before I can hand this over." She said taking one last airy breath and standing up straight with a wide grin. She walked up to him and handed him a white envelope with a heart stuck on the seal. Sonic took it and looked at it. On the back it had words written on it: Birthday Party invitation.

She took out another one and handed it to Tails.

"A birthday party? Who's birthday?" Tails asked making Amy flinched as she turned to him, but she quickly fixed her commotion and nodded.

"Ah, it's mine. I thought this year I could personally make and hand the cards out myself instead of Cream." Amy said nervously looking around, a swear drop appearing on the side of her forehead.

"Ah, yea! I'll look forward to it!" Tails exclaimed astonished himself that he'd forgotten. Then another thought came to mind. He gasped and walked off.

Sonic smiled at Amy. "Thanks. Can't wait for it"

Amy nodded her smile somewhat ebbing away. Sonic stepped passed Amy and her eyes followed him as he walked out. She noticed that he wasn't wearing the flowers she gave him earlier and that they were on the desk inside. She didn't say anything about that but instead said, "W-Where are you going?"

"Eggman escape today. That's the third time he made a brief appearance. I feel he's up to something big if he's keeping quiet about it. I have to stop him before anything big happens." He explained looking out into the horizon where the sun was barely reading the sunset stage.

Amy slowly approached his side with her hands behind her back and she said with a smile. "I'm sure if it's you you'll stop him. You always do."

Sonic turned to her with a smile and lifted up the letter wiggling it around playfully. "Yea, you're right. I'll also make sure he won't ruin your party."

"Thanks."

"You should be going home now. It gets dangerous at night." Sonic warned her.

"Please, no one can mess with Amy Rose." Amy quipped as she showed off her arm as if she had muscles. Sonic quietly chuckled and patted her head leaving her in a daze.

"Of course," He agreed.

Amy blushed slightly and stayed quiet hoping to hear something, anything else come out of his mouth, but Sonic was looking at her awkwardly, waiting for her to get going. Amy forced a smile and walked off looking back at him. She wanted to say it, but she quashed down that feeling and faced forward sadly. "Guess, it's not so important." She muttered to herself.

Sonic watched her leave down the hill and once she was far away he sighed, a frown upon his muzzle. She was having a party while Eggman was still lurking secretly around. That could already be a target for his diabolical plan, whatever it was. He rubbed his chin while arms crossed. He had to make sure nothing happened during her party.

"Sonic!"

Tails called out from behind him. Sonic turned around and watched as Tails lifted up another envelope and hand it out to him. Sonic grabbed it and looked at it. The only thing written on it was his name. _Sonic_.

"It doesn't say from whom." He said raising an eyebrow.

"Yea. It came in my mailbox this morning, but I forgot to give it to you. Now that Amy gave us these I remembered." Tails explained and turned focusing back on his main project, his aircraft. Sonic held on to the two letters tightly and walked to the desk placing them next to the flower necklace and shell bracelet.

"I'll take a lot at it later. I'm actually going on a quick run to Angel Island. I'm going to ask Knuckles about Eggman." Sonic said tapping his shoe's front on the floor.

"Want me to fly you there?" Tails asked with a wide grin. "I was hoping to try out the X Tornado's new features."

"Sure. Let's go." Sonic concurred. As Tails and Sonic readied for take-off, the wind from the outside blew at the letter on top of the one with the heart sticker until it carried it off and down to the floor where it landed at ease. It was left behind.

 **...❇✰❇✰❇...**

Amy rubbed her arms feeling the goosebumps rising. Every time she gave him something it seemed as if he didn't seem to care. She didn't want it to bother her, but she couldn't control that reckless emotion. He was a busy guy but she really wanted him to like her back.

"Maybe my birthday party will help get him closer to me and everyone else." She told herself with a smile.

"Amy!"

The voice of a small little girl made her turn. Her best friend Cream ran down the hill with her chao Cheese. Amy waved at them and approached her small beige bunny friend. The blue chao went up to Amy to swirl around her head.

"Haha. Hi Cheese" Amy told it and it replied with a 'chao'.

"Amy did you give Sonic and Tails the invitations?" Cream asked. Amy grabbed Cheese into her hands and faced Cream.

"I did. I hope they come." Amy said.

"I'm sure Sonic and Tails will make time for something as important as this." Cream assured her, but it didn't seem to bring an effect. Amy's eyes showed a sort of dry look and when she spoke it showed it clearer.

"Cream, do you think—" she began but fettered replacing her words quickly. "I should change my party from my house to Angel Island? You know because of Knuckles."

"We'd have to ask Knuckles for permission first." Cream stated.

"You know I'm just worried for Sonic and everyone else. Eggman's gone into hiding but he keeps on sending his robots to trash around. Maybe to taunt Sonic. If we move away where Eggman is sure not to come, Sonic and everyone can be a peace a little.

Cream smiled lightly. "Are you sure? You really wanted it to be at your house this year."

"Yea. You're right." Amy laughed. "But I would be much happier if everyone else is too. Would you help me convince Knuckles and prepare sweets for the party?"

Enlightened from the question, Cream's eyes shone brightly at her and she grinned from excitement. "I would love to help. Knuckles is really nice so I'm sure he'll let us and I know how to make sponge cake and little baby cakes."

Cheese flew out of Amy's arms chirping along with Cream's excitement. Seeing them so happy, she couldn't help but laugh. She was beginning to think a bit pessimistically there, which scared her. Sonic was worried about the safety of everyone including her, so of course he had no time to wear stuff like flower necklaces or bracelets when fighting. That didn't mean he didn't care.

With a brighter smile, Amy locked arms with Cream and pointed outward into the sunset. "We'll ask him tomorrow! Let's go have tea with your mom first."

Cream cheered along with Cheese and Amy couldn't help but giggle. The laughter of the two girls echoed through the hilly grasslands and the orange-red skies until it faded away into the atmosphere. In the distance, the sun slowly went down the horizon until it disappeared and was replaced by the moon.

 **...❇✰❇✰❇...**

The letter stood unopened until late that night after the sun went down. The stars shined brightly that night as Sonic walked into the open garage. Tails was still inside cooking dinner and shooed him away since he was making something of a surprise for both of them. At that, it was also a good time for some thinking. Quietly, he pondered about how to secure the safety of his friends. Taking a quick peek at the stars he rubbed his chin.

"Why has he been so secretive lately," He mused and took a step forward where he felt he stepped on something. Looking down he saw the letter. He bent down to grab it and cleaned it.

"Ah, I forgot about this." He turned around facing the rest of the items he'd left behind. He walked over to it and took a break from thinking too much. Seeing Amy's gifts relaxed him, but sometimes she'd overdo herself a little. That's what he liked about her character, he thought with a smile.

He went straight for her letter and opened it, read it and laughed a little seeing Amy's own handy work. He set that aside and then he opened the unknown enveloped. He was expecting it to be one fan letter, but to his surprise he took out at least ten pages worth of writing.

"Wow," Sonic muttered looking at the stack in his hand. He set it down but took the first page into his hands.

 _Hey! How are you seventeen year old me? Still the fastest?_

Sonic raised an eyebrow looking around dubiously. _A joke_ , he wondered but continued reading.

 _This is actually you, Sonic the Hedgehog, writing from ten years into the future. Right now you might be thinking, '_ this is some sort of prank', right? _It's not. Bending the rules of the space and time continuum became possible because of Tails and now with his help I am able to reach you through this letter._

"What the─" Sonic uttered starting to get confused, but he couldn't let go of the paper. He read on.

 _In these letters I'm going to write all the events that happened starting from today's date._

You woke up early this morning

~Eggman's Robot appeared and you spin dashed his head off

~Amy gave you a shell bracelet, flower necklace and a letter to her birthday party.

~You went to Angel Island and had a talk with Knuckles about Eggman

~Tails won't tell you what he's cooking but he's making your favorite Chili dog special.

Sonic looked out towards the doorway. "Really?" He said with beaming eyes, but then it hit him. How did this letter explain everything so perfectly? He focused back on the letter.

 _Haha, yea. I was pretty happy about that too. Anyway, that isn't the reason why I'm writing. This is an important message that I want to share with you. As careless, free and fast as I was, I carried with me many regrets and mistakes later on._

 _One of them is that Amy is no longer with us five years from now._

Sonic's eyes narrowed, leaning closer to read faster than he was before.

 _There was an accident that occurred to her on her fifteen birthday and I wasn't able to save her. I can only hope you don't follow the same path and carry such a burden on your shoulders. Don't let important things go by so quickly. Please watch over her carefully._

His heart was pounding and he staggered a bit as he held his head with his free hand. Regrets? Amy? Accident? What on earth was going on?

At that moment of antsy, Tails' voice yelled from inside the housing, echoing. "Sonic! You wouldn't be able to guess what I made today!"

* * *

(THE FUTURE)

"Do you think it arrived?" Said a voice appearing out from behind a much older looking Tails. He wore a pair of working gloves and goggles as he was working on his machine. A blue hedgehog, with a hole on his right ear and scratches all over his chest approached him.

"I'm positive. My inventions won't fail on me." Tails reassured with a grin. He took off his goggles from his eyes and was able to look clearly up at Sonic.

Sonic still looked young and firm, but his body was ruined and his features looked tired. Poor Sonic, Tails thought worriedly.

"I hope my younger self got it and follows it correctly." Sonic claimed looking at the large machine that Tails built. The very machine that sent the letter back in time.

"Knowing you. You'd do anything to set things right. You're going to help everyone." Tails lightly tapped his shoulder. "You'll help save Amy."

Sonic's body shivered in hearing her name. An old yet refreshing name. Sonic nodded slowly and cleared his throat. He punched his chest as he coughed once more and smiled down at his friend. "You're right. They'll all save her."

* * *

 **I started it small, due to the fact that I had nothing else to write xD But do not fear, next chapter will get longer with the passing chapters. xD**

 **Please review and ask if I should continue with this?**

 **I've become hesitant cx**

 **Until weeks pass!**

 **Thank you guys!**


	2. Letter 2

**It's been too long. Hahaha. But I'm almost done with school and therefore will finish the rest of chapter 3 cause I've started, but I haven't really touched into it lately xD**

 **So, brief summary for those of you who didn't understand the last chapter very well, but we don't really know what's going on other than the fact that the future Sonic has given the past Sonic a bunch of letters, each explaining what occurs in each day that needs to be changed in order to prevent any regrets.**

 **Although, what kind of things made the future Sonic regret anything.**

 **This is where you either stick around to figure it out or just loose interest.**

 **But YEA! HERE IS OUR WONDERFUL CONTINUATION OF PRESERVING YOU!**

 **ENJOY!**

Here I Go Again- Whitesnake

Broccoli- D.R.A.M

* * *

Letter 2: Change

Tails inspected the letter reading the first letter out of the many pages Sonic held in his hand. Tails lowered the paper and scratched the side of his ear confused. After that message on the letter there was no way Sonic wasn't going to show Tails. Since Tails was the very one to send the letter through space and time he might have an idea if it were true.

"I mean…if anything it looks like your hand writing." Tails observed and Sonic crossed his arms while now rubbing his chin.

"And it stated everything correctly." Sonic added.

"But this isn't the only one. There's more, huh?" Tails said gesturing the rest on his hand with his head.

"Yea, but I haven't read them yet." Sonic began.

"And I don't think you should. Messing with time like this could be dangerous. We could be causing a paradox or something just by knowing this very thing. We can't tell anyone." Tails explained baffled.

"But it says Amy isn't with us five years from now!" Sonic spoke recalling those dismaying words leaving Tails silent. Sonic's eyes briefly looked at the papers and back at Tails. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know," Tails said in a low voice.

Sonic lifted up the letters. "That page explains specific events that occurred yesterday so it's going to do that to each day, I suppose. Maybe it could help us defeat Eggman. It could help us save Amy."

"Are you sure you're going to go by those letters? It could be a prank. Something could go wrong or worst you could change something inadvertently." Tails explained, but with a smile Sonic looked directly at Tails.

"I don't think this is a prank. If I don't do something about this everything is going to end up the same way." Sonic grabbed the second letter that was under the first one. It marked the date and more writing. "My future self wouldn't send these for no apparent reason."

Tails sighed giving a weary look but understood the situation. Sonic began reading it and there was a moment of silence until Tails asked, "What does it say?"

Sonic briefly looked up at him then back at the paper. "Today I continued my search for Eggman. He doesn't appear,"

"That's great!" Tails gasped.

"But there will be trouble in Mobotropolis when a guy suddenly appears and steals some machinery parts from the store." Sonic explained and Tails closed in to peek at the letter. "He is working for Eggman and you and Tails catch him."

"That sounds great," Tails stated somewhat relaxed.

"But look it has this written," Sonic pointed at the very bottom of the letter where there were bulletins. "But we only tied up his hands together with a rope which loosened up. He makes his escape when Amy came to talk to you."

Amy?

 _~Don't tie his hands together. He'll escape. Tie his whole body and make sure it's secure._

 _~Make sure to tape his mouth too._

And that was all that was written.

Sonic raised an eyebrow. It didn't seem too hard to do. Tails, meanwhile, took the paper while Sonic went off the set the pile of letters aside on a desk of Tails' workshop.

"Wonder why it says that?" Tails muttered to himself out loud.

"There's only one way to find out." Sonic said as he crouched down to stretch his leg. Tails sent the letter down. Sonic looked confident in those letters, but Tails was still dubious of its warnings. Was it really a letter from the future and was it really leading them to fix up regrets and why not? Tails walked up to his closet where he kept all his weapons and opened it. Trusting in Sonic was all he needed to worry about. _A strong rope_ , he thought. _Nylon rope maybe_?

 **...❇✰❇✰❇...**

Jade green eyes peered through the window of a store. On a beautiful morning Amy and Cream both ventured to Mobotropolis to shop for the necessary items for Amy's birthday party. A very sweet and colorful cake caught her keen eyes' attention and she stuck to the shop's window like glue.

"Wooow! Cream! Come look at this!" Amy exclaimed ecstatically. Cream joined her side and gasped agreeing with her. The cake looked immensely well in quality and probably tasted as good as it looked.

"Are you getting that one?" Cream asked her, Cheese flying right beside her.

"Not yet. I might find one that I like better." Amy said leaning away from the window and back on the sidewalk.

"Alright. Um, how about we go that way?" Cream gestured down the street. Amy nodded and followed Cream to a party store. The window had shelfs filled with decorations for parties and a picture of friends gathering around a leopard, implying she was the birthday girl. It looked like a surprise party.

Amy's smile weakened. Her friends never have thrown her a surprise party before. She brushed the thought away seeing it made her a bit sadden by it. It didn't matter. Her friends at least were taking the time to gather at her birthday.

"Let's go inside," Cream chirped.

"Sure," Amy replied and they both entered.

Next to the store was a mechanics store that was working at tip top shape. The workers and the customers were enjoying life and routines. As the only store that sold machine parts Sonic and Tails arrived in front of the store and waited on a rooftop. Tails carried with him a messenger bag to keep in all the folded letters with them in case something went wrong.

Sonic carefully watched down below at each individual being walking by whether they were laughing, talking or silently passing by. Tails wasn't surprise at how serious he looked. Anything Eggman related meant business.

"Sonic, I know the letters say we catch this guy but I'm wondering if somehow we were someplace else before we caught him. If we catch him too early we might be changing the time scape." Tails explained holding tightly to his bag while looking at his friend.

Without looking at Tails Sonic said, "But isn't that what the letters say to do?"

Tails didn't refute him. The letters given to him were to change what had happened to the future Sonic. If the letters were right and they followed along as it listed then it'd be okay right?

"Amy?"

Tails was broken from thought when Sonic gasped. Following his gaze they both stared down at Amy and Cream from below. They came out with bags and talking to each other. Sonic forgot about everyone else below him and focused on the two girls.

"And Cream...the letter' didn't mention Cream." Tails leaned forward looking surprised.

Sonic stepped on the ledge ready to jump down. "I'm going to go check on them."

"Wait but what about the—"

A loud jarring sound cut Tails off making him and Sonic flinch. Sonic urgently looked down seeing where Amy and Cream were there had been an explosion. It was the machine workshop they walked in front of. Inside smoke rose out but when it cleared out Amy was visible. Both her and Cream lay on the floor with Amy covering Cream and Cheese.

Sonic didn't waste any more time and jumped off the roof.

"Cream!" Amy coughed.

Cream's head rose with a grave look. Cheese below her cried out as it pointed behind them. Amy turned to see a shadow moving within the smoke. It was walking forward, coming to her. Her eyes narrowed and her hand rose popping out her hammer.

"Get away from us!" Fearlessly, she whipped her arm and hitting the shadow without missing and blowing the smoke away as an effect. The shadow turned out to be a raccoon with an eyepatch on his right eye. He was thrown to the shop's wall hard and slid down to the floor with a groan.

Sonic rushed in passed the mobians and to his friends' side. Seeing Sonic appear all of a sudden wasn't the most surprising thing, but it always did make her heart flutter because he always came at the right time.

"Sonic!" A frisson gasp escaped her lips as he stopped in front of them and helped both Cream and her up. Tails rushed passed Sonic and to the raccoon. He made sure that instead of tying his wrists together he'd wrapped the rope all around his body with double the knot just like the letter said, although he swore there was something else to it as well, but what was it, he wondered.

"Are you two okay?" Sonic asked them his hands on each shoulder.

"Yes. Are you okay Cheese?" Cream asked her little chao and it responded gaily.

Sonic turned to Amy. Her face was covered in black dust from the explosion and he noticed there was a small cut on her left cheek. His heart faltered slightly seeing her cut as he was reminded of the letters but nonetheless she was still smiling up at him. "I'm fine too! Ah, that guy!"

Tails was standing next to the caught culprit and the sack of the machinery parts he stole. A raccoon glared viciously up at them. Sonic moved Amy aside and stepped forward, bending down in front of him. With a flippant outlook Sonic spoke, "Say, look what we caught here,"

"Sonic the Hedgehog," The raccoon snarled.

"That's me. I'm not surprise you know me." He claimed looking from the bag of goods he stoled and back at him. "Hmm, if you wanted parts for Eggman buying instead of stealing them would've been a lot slicker, don't you think?" Sonic gibed grinning at the raccoon.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" The raccoon shouted squirming in place.

"Alright then let us refresh. Eggman's been in hiding lately so he's sending others for to do his dirty work." Sonic's tone went from frivolous to serious, "What is he planning now."

"You'll never make me talk," The raccoon growled, his eyes gleaming red. He knew he couldn't fool the shrew hedgehog but that didn't mean he had to talk.

From behind, Amy glowered at the raccoon and stepped forward. She placed one hand on her hips and gave her hammer a twirl in the air which was still in her hand. "Well you better talk before I make you eat my hammer!"

"Eat your own hammer. I don't want to be threatened by an annoying little girl like you!" The raccoon growled.

"What did you say?!" Amy roared raising her hammer up, but Sonic grabbed it before she could swing.

"Amy wait!" He told her holding her arms and pulling her behind him, but Amy still fought back glaring at the raccoon

"Don't underestimate my hammer!"

"Eggman told me about you. You're all talk but no walk. You're just an annoying and obsessive hopeless little girl!" The raccoon sneered. His eyes darkened as he sneered, "Go die!"

The comment struck everyone by surprise. It struck Tails and Sonic like a lightning bolt more than it did the girls. It reminded Sonic at that moment about the letter: it had said the tape his mouth but they'd forgotten!

That was what Tails had forgotten. Sonic also realized that it, but it was too late. Sonic's eyes narrowed and he appeared furiously in front of the raccoon. With some of the left over rope, he quickly wrapped it around the raccoon's mouth to keep him from talking anymore.

"That's enough. Tails get the X-Tornado ready. Take him with you," he told him and Tails did so without waver.

Turning around, he glanced at Amy who rubbed her arm with narrowed eyes as Cream stood beside her, comforting her friend. The letter never claimed what happened if they were to fail a task, but only what they had to do to fix it. Now, he didn't know what to say to make it all better.

"Are you girls hurt?" He asked them worriedly.

"I'm fine." Cream said in a low voice and slowly looked up at Amy.

"I am too," Amy uttered finally making contact with him. Seeing the cut on her cheek made him uneasy. A smile broke on Amy's face bringing him back to looking at her in the eyes. "Um, thank you. "

And that was all she said. Maybe she didn't take it to heart. Sonic took it as it being alright and smiled back at the girls. "You two should go back home and get cleaned up. Tails and I will take care of the rest." Sonic told them as he went in the same direction Tails had gone.

"Be careful!" Cream called out after him.

"Chao!" Cheese added.

Amy wiped her dirty cheek with her hand. Cream laughed slightly finding it funny that their faces looked pitch black and Amy played along and laughed along with her, but it dwindled. Seeing her black tainted glove and the bit of red color mix within it she frowned.

 **...❇✰❇✰❇...**

Tails locked the raccoon up in the town's jail and Tails went in before Sonic to interview him. Sonic had other things to check out before anything. He sat on the wing of the X-Tornado with Tails' messenger bag on his lap and the many letters he received.

He reread the letter on today's date to make sure he didn't accidently miss anything, but he read it correctly. He failed to do what the letter had said. He groaned and scratched his head. He couldn't understand why the letters stressed that he correct what he regretted in the past. If he did something he was going to go through it until the end, but never had he regretted anything in his entire life.

He began to get impatient. His hand rushed and grabbed the next day's page hoping he could get more information.

' _Amy is no longer with us five years from now.'_

' _I wasn't able to save her'_

' _Go die_!'

The words were running around his head confusing him and the way Amy looked at him afterwards, he couldn't understand it all too well.

 _That early Monday, Eggman's robots appeared on Angel Island, trying to take the Master Emerald. You, Tails and Knuckles work together to defeat Eggman, but he outnumbered us and we ended up losing the Master Emerald._

 _That day Amy wanted to help us out, but I wouldn't let her go because I feared for her safety. I lied and without wanting to told her it'd be troublesome of her to go. That hurt her feelings, adding on to the troubles that later builds within her heart._

 _I want you to change that._

 _~Instead of her offering her help, ask her to help you_

 _~Assure her that she is an important part of the team_

 _~Keep your eyes peeled for PoP out robots. Behind you!_

 _~Be careful with your words. You know you care about her safety but wording it isn't your best skill and she doesn't know that. Have more confidence in her. You'd be surprise with what she can do._

Sonic stared at the piece of paper for what seemed a long time. 'The troubles that build within her heart.' Could what that raccoon said to her be what it meant by troubles and anything else that hurt her in the future. Is that why she—

Sonic's hands clenched onto the paper. He didn't dare say that because he didn't accept the fact it was even written on paper. He caused Amy damage because he was careless and she left the world without ever hearing his sorry. He could understand why his future self-wanted to fix that. This wasn't just a simple matter and he accidently let what it warned him about slip pass him.

Fixing out the crumbled letter and putting it back in his spot and looked up at the sky as the wind blew with a determined face.

There was no room for doubts and mistakes anymore. He was going to fix the mistakes and change the future. For him, everyone else, and more importantly for Amy.

* * *

Overnight, the raccoon had finally confessed to the police about Eggman's next attacks. As the letter's had stated, Angel Island was his next target. Amy ran up the hill huffing and puffing when she heard the news. She arrived up the top of the hill where Tails had his workshop next to the sea. The garage door was open where she saw Tails fixing his goggles and Sonic standing outside.

Before Amy got to call out his name, Sonic spotted her and his eyes shined vividly and said, "Amy,"

Amy stopped as she approached him. She gasped for air and said, "Eggman! Did you hear about Eggman?"

"Yea, Tails and I are going to Angel Island right now." He explained and turned around quickly going to a counter.

"Has Knuckles contacted you yet?" Amy asked worriedly.

"He's not replying. We don't know if Eggman's there right now." He stated. "Or if he's in trouble."

Amy bit her lip. They were ready to head into battle and she was standing in front of them with eyes beaming wanting to help too. They might need the help. Amy mustered up all her courage and opened her mouth at the same time Sonic turned around with a helmet in his hands.

He beat her to the punch. "But we'll need all the help we can get."

She couldn't believe her ears. Amy nearly stopped breathing because of it. She was sure that he was going to claim the opposite. He usually didn't allow her to work side by side with him. Amy took the helmet in her hands with a smirk and put it on her head. Even if it was just a helmet, it would secure her safety on their flight there and that was good enough for Sonic.

"You can count on me," She assured him.

Sonic and Amy stared a look of intensity before Sonic was called in by Tails that they were ready to take off. Sonic moved to the side to let her pass and hop on to the X Tornado. Seeing her grinning face showed how happy she was. It was a pleasing sight.

Was this a smile his future-self had not seen?

He jumped on the wing of the plane pointing outside. "To Angel Island Tails!"

"Alright! Ready for take-off!"

It didn't take that long to get to Angel Island since Tails' ship was in tip top shape. In the skies, Angel Island looked peaceful. Water fell down from its sides into the ocean and it still floated in thin air. Eggman's ship was also nowhere to be seen but that was exactly what Eggman wanted.

Tails landed his ship near where the master Emerald was and Sonic, Tails and Amy made their way to it and when they did they thought there was already a full commotion, but to their surprise Knuckles was soundly sleeping on one of the steps with a stick on his mouth.

The three sweat a drop seeing him resting so leisurely.

Amy approached Knuckled angrily and awoke him when she snapped. "Wake up Knuckles!"

Knuckles' eyes shot open and he slipped off one step on to the next stunned.

Meanwhile, Sonic was confused as to why he wasn't here. It was early and the letters implied that there was going to be a fight here. He watched as Knuckles and Amy began to dispute and wondered, did the future change already?

Sonic reminded himself of the letter and remembered all the things it had said. Oh! Sonic's eyes widened. The PoP out robots! His eyes examined his surroundings keeping his eyes peeled. _'Behind you_!'

Sonic turned around quickly and to his surprised he saw a shadow behind him move quickly, but not as fast as he did for Sonic jumped out of the way before it struck the ground hard. Everyone gasped seeing smoke everywhere until it cleared up and appeared a robot.

So these were the PoP out robots. A new invention of Eggman's.

"Hohoho!"

Everyone's heads turned up at the sky in front of the sun seeing the silhouette of a round machine and a figure on it. The machine made its way away from the sun's blinding shine and to the side where there appeared Eggman.

Sonic's eyes narrowed with a grin placed on his mouth. "Finally showing your face, ay Eggman,"

"Missed me you rotten hedgehog? I'm sorry but I've been quite preoccupied by my latest works. Behold! My PoPs Robot!"

Another shadow appeared behind Sonic before he could realize it and turned around just as it swung its arm at him. Luckily, Amy appeared in front and with her hammer slammed the robot away before it could harm Sonic.

Sonic's eyes widened not expecting that. Amy lifted her hammer to rest on her shoulder and growled up at Eggman. "You're going to have to do better than that! We'll stop you!"

"I needn't get involve in a petty fight, really. I only came for the emerald which I will take gladly!" A hand robot came out of Eggman's floating machine ready to grab the Emerald but Knuckles stood firmly in front of it protectively standing in front of the large green emerald.

"Over my dead body!"

"If you say so!" Eggman guffawed not stopping the robot and aiming it straight down to a ready-to-fight echidna.

The PoP out Robots began coming out in few numbers, but it was true that they were outnumbered. Even with Amy here there was little to nil chance in beating him. But even so Sonic plunged into a spin dash to hit each and every one meanwhile Tails ran back to his aircraft to shot from the skies.

"Give me that Emerald you red headed turbulence!" Eggman yelled but Knuckles kept smacking away every attack.

From behind Eggman, a shadow appeared, with a hammer rising high before him. Eggman was able to see the shadow from the ground and quickly turned around laughing as he moved his machine to the side making Amy miss.

One of the mechanic arms swung hitting away straight in the stomach and sending her back.

"HaHa! Home run!"

"Amy!" Knuckles cried out which reached Sonic's ears and he turned seeing Amy being sent flying not too far from his direction. He didn't waste any time and went to her rescue.

Catching her in his arms he took a sharp breath before stepping back and putting her down on her feet. The PoP out Robots were approaching them and circled around the two.

Amy lifted up her hammer defensively and Sonic raised his hands up in a fighting position.

"Amy," Sonic began. "I'm going to distract them with a spin. When I do I want you to make a run for it."

"And why would I do that?" Amy asked as the robots got closer.

"This is becoming too dangerous! You can't stay here!" Sonic told her stepping back brushing up against Amy's back and he felt her flinch when he finished his sentence. And I hit him.

The letter was right.

He was worried for her safety and he'd do anything to keep her away from danger. Even if he had to hurt her feelings!

…But her extinction was far worse than anything else.

A hand was felt on his arm and he turned around to peek at her. A small smile was lit on her face, pleading for him to understand that she wanted to stay by his side. "You asked for my help today. And that made me really happy Sonic. There's no way I'm leaving you now."

She was right. It wasn't his place to tell her to leave now. He had to make her feel needed. He had to change the future.

"You're right,"

A robot headed for them to attack, but Sonic quickly moved Amy to the side and she used her hammer to swing at them. Working together they were able to beat the robots that had surrounded them, but they both failed to notice Eggman had defeated Knuckles.

"HoHoHo! Don't mind if I do," He said as he took the Master Emerald away from its place.

"Give the Master Emerald back," Knuckles growled as he rose shakenly from the ground.

"Don't worry. I'll take good care of it for you!"

Amy lifted up her hammer quickly and threw it in his direction, but Eggman caught that again and dodged it. Although, Amy's distraction made Sonic move quickly and appear right before Eggman's eyes.

"Release it!"

Sonic kicked the machine hard making it spin and release the master emerald in which Knuckles was able to catch as it fell to the ground.

Eggman growled, "No! You blasted hedgehog—!"

At that moment, from the corner of this eye, something was spinning towards his direction and when his heard turned all the way a hammer smashed against his face sending him along with his floating machine to the ground.

A bright smile occupied her face as she stood in front of Eggman her head high and looking down at him with her hands on her hips.

"You lose Eggman,"

* * *

 **Awww, so cute!**

 **How'd you guys like that?!**

 **Seeing how Sonic is slowly changing everything :D**

 **Thank you guys for the many reviews I got of approval! It really made me smile all the way to the very last one. Bare with me because I don't update as fast as I use to but I will not give up on this story!**

 **Until weeks Pass!**

 **See yea!**


	3. Letter 3

**Next chapter!**

 **Hello everyone. Good afternoon on my side of the world and finally I have updated. I appreciate so much of your reviews. Each one makes me smile. So for those who reviewed again this time around I will give you the 30 second starter of chapter 4 before it is even updated.** **Yes. I am doing that again, but because you are all so nice to me.** **For those who don't have accounts...**

 **Know that you will be included to asking question and I will answer them :D**

 **So you don't get left behind :D**

 _ **Free -Broods**_

 _ **"Bacon" Nick Jones**_

* * *

 **Letter 3: Least expected**

Eggman had been defeated but as always he had some way of making his grand escape. Throwing a fog bomb to escape, Eggman got his left over robots, or what was left of them, to help him escape as they were distracted. Although, on the bright side, they had retrieved the master emerald.

' _The future was changed_ ,' Sonic thought as the words claimed they lost the Master Emerald, but it was safe in Knuckle's reach and Amy right beside him.

Sonic raised an eyebrow at Knuckles who placed the Master Emerald back on its spot and rubbed it as if cleaning its dirty spots. "I didn't know you'd gotten weaker, Knuxs,"

The red echidna whipped his head around at him angrily. "That's not it!" He roared. "I slipped because of a rock. If it wasn't for that stupid rock!"

Tails approached the two laughing hedgehogs as they teased knuckles and couldn't help but noticed something different at that moment. Something about the ambience had changed, but he couldn't put his finger on it as the thought passed him. Sonic glanced at him with a half-laugh saying, "Everything good bud?"

Tails flinched and decided to keep that thought locked away. "Yea, it's just too bad we weren't able to catch Eggman."

"Don't worry about old Egghead for now. All we can do is prepare for the next time." Sonic claimed as his fist slammed against the palm of his left glove with a wide grin.

Amy watched him in awe as he said that replaying the memory of their battle over and over in her head. How Sonic and her had worked together and defeated him, besides the fact that he got away anyway. Nevertheless, it was the closest she'd ever felt being with him.

"Amy?"

She awoke from her daze and turned to Sonic who called her out. She blinked and with a smile said, "A-Ah yea?"

"Are you okay? You didn't get hurt?"

"What? Me, hurt? Have you forgotten who I am?" She told him closing her eyes with a cheeky grin.

Reassured, Sonic's heart felt at ease seeing that she looked happy and there wasn't anything bothering her, but he still had his eyes on her for he was told to watch her carefully. Watching her grin made Sonic's warm smile widened.

"Ah!" Amy suddenly gasped making everyone flinch. "I forgot! I have to go do something."

"Are you going to meet Cream?" Tails suddenly asked looking somewhat worried. Sonic's eyes slowly narrowed.

"Yea. Did she tell you? But anyway, don't worry! I'll keep my eyes out for Eggman! I'll see you guys later! See you Sonic!" Amy told them with a wave of her hand as she began running off. Knuckles muttered something off to himself as he looked back at his Master Emerald. Tails looked up at Sonic who stared off at her.

"Hanging out with Cream," Sonic wondered suddenly wanting to check the papers. Nothing else was claimed to happen today. Nothing about her hanging out with Cream, so maybe nothing bad would happened.

But the future was already changing. Amy wasn't originally supposed to be with them to begin with.

… _.Watch over her carefully…._

"Tails, stay here I'll be right back." He began as he took steps forward.

"Wait where are you going?" Tails asked confused.

"After Amy," He replied. Instead of speeding off, leaving his usual streak behind, he jogged down the same path Amy had taken. Tails didn't question it but just sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Wonder what's gotten into him." Knuckles suddenly said breaking the silence and without looking at anything else but his green gem.

"He's just being Sonic. Helping around and all," Tails said in his defense with a nervous smile.

"But to chase Amy when she's not in trouble…" Knuckles said finally turning to a stun Tails.

"I-I-I mean she could get hurt on the way back." Tails said defensibly.

"I don't know. Something about Sonic's face bothered me when Amy said she was leaving." Knuckles admitted grimacing somewhat in disgust. "I've never seen him make that face."

"Face?" Tails repeated distantly. Looking out towards the direction Sonic and Amy had gone, he wondered what face was it that Sonic had made. He was guessing fear, since losing Amy was something he was trying to avoid. "Sonic…"

Meanwhile Amy hadn't gotten that far. She was heading down to the edge of Angel Island where the floating island was in the middle of water. There was usually a waterfall that that a rope next to it and down to a small wooden boat. But she had forgotten which waterfall it was. She frowned.

"I should have asked Sonic and Tails for a ride…." She told herself murmured.

"Amy!"

Amy turned around to see none other than Sonic walking to her. Amy was startled by his sudden appearance. What great timing for him to appear before her, it tickled her stomach.

"Sonic! Are you going by foot too?" Amy asked a grin breaking through.

Sonic nervously scratched his head realizing he'd just chased after her without second thoughts. He looked over the edge and down at the water and his eyes shook. Was she really thinking of going back to town the difficult way?

"No, I actually came to get you. Tails can give us a ride back." He suggested.

Amy eyed him wide eyed and felt her head rock back as if he'd slap her. Just when she had hoped for something out of the ordinary it happens! Amy's eyes traveled pass Sonic as she saw a white plane in the skies appearing.

Sonic turned around following her eyes, seeing Tails waving at them. Sonic smiled turning back to Amy. "C'mon, let's go."

Amy's surprised look faded as the plane lowered almost to the ground. Sonic gave her a nod of his head for her to follow and Amy did with the biggest smile on her lips. They both ran and hopped on to the wings of the flying aircraft. Even if she was a little guilty about being late to meeting Cream, nothing could make her regret the feeling she felt today.

 **…❇✰❇✰❇…**

 _Knuckles, Tails and I go get the Master Emerald back which we did over at Eggman's hideout. If you succeeded in saving the master Emerald the first time then things might be different now._

 _One thing that might not change is Eggman's plans for the destruction of Mobotropolis. Although, after defeating Eggman, it stays quiet again, don't worry so much about his whereabouts, it's fine._

 _For now you'll meet Amy and Cream in town shopping around. Help them around with shopping and don't allow Amy to go off on her own shopping. Accompany her. Later Knuckles and Rouge come around. Here you all talk about Amy's party. Knuckles said he wasn't going and that breaks Amy's heart._

 _I want you to change that._

 _Convince Knuckles to go to her party even if he has to bring the Master Emerald along. Everyone has to go to the party! You have to make sure of that._

Sonic stopped as he arrived inside Mobotropolis where there were crowds walking through the marketplace and stores. It was mid-day as well as lunch hour so it was full of creatures everywhere. Even with this many animals around, it wasn't that hard to spot a little pink hedgehog talking to a small beige bunny and her chao.

Upon seeing them, Sonic smiled warmly and made his way over to them.

"Do you really plan on changing your theme color to purple?" Cream asked Amy somewhat surprised and Amy turned back around at the window of a party store and stared intensively at the purple wallpaper through the window.

"I wanna change things up a bit this year. I always do blue." Amy stated, turning back to Cream looking somewhat embarrassed and Cream understood why. She was always taking the theme after Sonic's beautiful blue color.

Cream's surprise look faded and a smile took over understanding. Cheese chirped happily liking the idea too and came in between them making them laugh.

"Hey girls,"

Turning, Amy's gleaming jade eyes met two emerald orbs looking directly at her. It took Amy aback. She was not expecting to see Sonic so early in the day. Sonic could feel himself grow nervous as a large smile took over her face.

"Sonic!" His named escaping her lips made him nervously chuckle and rub the back of his neck bashfully. Again, without a second thought he came up to her without a plan.

"Are you going out for a run, Sonic?" Cream asked him. "Chao?" Cheese added in.

"Yea. Just thought I'd stop 'round town." He explained. "What are you girls up to?"

"Cream and I are looking for theme color wallpaper for my party." Amy said enthusiastically eyes beaming.

With a quirky smile, he looked at the window and rubbed his chin looking interested. "Purple?" He questioned. "I'm surprised you always do blue."

Amy blushed, "I thought I'd try something new," Amy replied looking away bashfully.

"I like it," Sonic said amiably.

A smile composed on Amy's face. Cream noticed her bright smile and couldn't help but smile too. "We should go get it then Amy—"

"Get her!"

Everyone jumped slightly hearing someone roar in the distance. They all turned and to their surprise Knuckles was in town. Ahead of him, Rouge the bat flew down going pass the people holding a huge green emerald. The red echidna chased the bat through the crowd and Cream, Sonic and Amy sweat drops. How was it that Knuckles was always getting his Emerald stolen somehow?

Rouge spotted the group below and her eyes widened as Sonic stared at her with a scowled look and his arms crossed over his chest. Rouge instantly knew that no matter what she did she wasn't going to get away even if she tried.

It was game over for her.

With a sigh she flew down over to them and with a confident landing placed the Emerald down. She spoke in a defeated manner. "Just when I'm so close to keeping my precious gem do you always go and ruin my fun Sonic."

"It's been a while Rouge," Sonic greeted her ignoring her statement.

Knuckles soon approached them and glared at the bat holding his Emerald up. He growled and pointed fiercely at the bat. "Give me back the Master Emerald Rouge!"

Rouge pouted and stepped away slowly as Knuckles rushed to his Emerald's side and kept it from propelling forward.

Rouge sighed and walked over to Sonic's side. "Geez," She sighed but then caught view of Amy and Cream who stared at her. Amy had eyes narrowed and Cream looked upset too, but was standing a little behind Amy.

"Ooo so what are we all doing here today?" Rouge inquired archly.

"We're looking for stuff for Amy's party." Cream replied.

"A party?" Knuckles asked surprised. They hadn't told him of this yet.

"Ooo, a party!" Rouge repeated thrilled over the idea. "Am I invited?"

Amy nervously looked over at Sonic meeting his eyes but he shrugged. It was her decision to choose. Still, she didn't know whether or not Rouge would cause problems and she didn't want that for her party.

"Why would she invite a scandalous bat," Knuckles sneered over at Rouge as he held the Emerald tightly.

"I wasn't talking to you," Rouge faced Knuckles with half-lid eyes.

" _Tch_ , but you were talking around me!"

"Learn to stay quiet you red hedgehog!" Rouge growled.

"I'm an Echidna!"

Sonic and Amy watched as Rouge and Knuckles sent shocks of electricity as their differences clashed. It wasn't something usual to them. Those two really didn't get along sometimes.

"Oh Knuckles!" Cream gasped. The two stop throwing daggers at each other and turned to the little bunny as she approached Knuckles. "Now that we are in the topic. Are you coming to Amy's party?"

"Party? What kind of Party?" Knuckles asked all calmed down now.

Amy narrowed her eyes. Did everyone not know it was her birthday that was coming up?

"It's Amy's birthday soon." Sonic suddenly spoke. "Knuckles you should come."

"I can't." Knuckles replied almost immediately.

"Why?" Cream and Amy bemoaned.

"I have to take care of the master Emerald." Knuckles told them looking apologetic. Sonic's eyes fell half-way.

"Then bring the thing with you," Rouge muttered which Knuckles overheard.

As they started to argue again, Sonic's eyes shifted over to Amy to see her expression and it was just as he expected. Upset. His eyes glanced back to the fighting animals and he cleared his throat. "We can just make the party at the Island." He stated positive that he'd solve the problem when:

"Eggman'll come." Those words froze everyone. "I don't want to threaten the little ones around nor risk the Master Emerald."

Amy and Cream shared the same frozen look looks and Amy began slowly. "But we really wanted you to come."

Sonic held in his breath not knowing how to rebut that. The safety of everyone is very important, but the letters were on the contrary. It was saying to make Knuckles stand aside the truth and make him go. Why would his future self-want that? It was unlike him to force someone to do something they didn't want to.

Sonic didn't say anything.

"If you change your mind maybe," Cream muttered but trailed off when she felt a hand go on her shoulder. Amy's upset smile was gone and she was now smiling up at Knuckles.

"Alright. I'll still bring you a goodie bag if you'd like." Amy offered.

"Thank you Amy. I'd like that," Knuckles said happily as he lifted up the Master Emerald. "Anyway I'll get going. Happy early birthday Amy and see you guys later." He finished and began walking away.

Everyone stared off at him and Rouge walked forward eyeing the green Emerald. "One day he's going to close his eyes and this gem'll be gone."

"You have to understand that Knuckles is never going to hand over the Master Emerald, Rouge." Amy began as she turned to her, but with a smug look Rouge slowly walked pass Amy, hands on her hips as she said. —"Everything happens when you least expect it Amy. You carelessly turn your head away for a quick second and," Rouge leaned forward to Amy's face— "it'll disappear without a trace of what it was."

Sonic's eyes narrowed.

"Knuckles won't allow it." Amy said in his defense.

Rouge giggled and opened her wings wide. "We'll see about that."

Rouge flapped once and there she was high up in the sky. They all watched her and she disappeared into the clouds.

Sonic sighed shaking his head. That bat never gives up. He looked over at Amy and Cream. Cream had turned to Amy and asked, "Hey, let's go buy the wallpaper."

"It's okay," Amy began which surprised Cream. "We'll continue again tomorrow. I have stuff to do at home."

Sonic's eyes widened slowly. This wasn't what the letters had said. Wasn't she supposed to continue shopping?

"But the longer you wait to get your things the harder it'll be to plan and finish everything out." Sonic told her finally after not speaking at all the entire time again.

Amy faced him and looked surprised he even said anything, but she replied, "I'm ahead of my plans. It'll be ok."

Cream's eyes furrowed. "Amy…"

"I'm going home. Thank you for helping me Cream." She told her and then glanced up at Sonic. "I'll see you around."

She waved at them as she walked down the road. The town's folks around them soon blocked their view of Amy and she was gone. Cream stood there staring off and Cheese closed in next to Cream's shoulder.

"Chaoo?"

"I'm worried about Amy too Cheese," She began in a low voice. "I want her to have the best birthday she's ever had too."

Sonic felt a guilt ache in his chest as Cream's words struck his heart. Something didn't feel right. He did what he felt was right, but didn't feel it was correct. She wasn't going shopping alone was she? But she was heading away from town not into it.

The letters weren't so detailed into what happened and now he was curious more than ever as to where everything led too. Was it really going to hurt Amy if he didn't go by the letters?

He already knew what it meant to save someone., but what did it _mean_ to save somebody who was bond to disappear?

He needed more details.

"You should probably accompany her home Cream." He told the little sad bunny. "Don't worry about the rest. I'm going to fix this." He assured her.

The bunny smiled lightly up at Sonic before nodding. "Let's go cheese," She told the flying chao and the two raced down the road Amy went on to catch up to her.

Meanwhile, Sonic stared off with a pondered look and thought about how he never looked ahead into the letters but went day by day. What exactly happened to Amy? How bad was the incident for his future self to hold such regret?

Sonic rushed back to Tails' workshop. He needed to know what he was up against. He needed to know how to save Amy.

* * *

"That damn hog!" Eggman roared. "How were my plans foiled so easily? It was hedgehog-proof."

Some of his robots shivered as they watched him slam his hand hard on a metal table inside his aircraft. Soaring through the skies. Eggman crumbled up a blueprint of what was the PoP Robots and took out a piece of paper from under the table and grabbed a pencil to begin drawing on it. He took a good while drawing until he had finished and proudly looked over at the newly made blue print. He stared hard at some blueprints of the table and ran his finger across it figuring out how was it that Sonic had won so easily. His newest invention should've destroyed him.

"Hmm, I need another plan. A much successful plan. One that'll hit him when he least expects it and when it does,"—Eggman slammed his fist on the paper and everyone around him jumped.—"He'll wish he was never born."

Eggman guffawed as he lifted his hand up into the air and the sound echoed through the walls of his ship.

* * *

What had happened to Amy five years ago?

He hadn't looked forward into the letters to prevent confusion, but now he needed to know what he was up against. If he'd read about the very moment Amy's accident happened wouldn't he be able to prevent it then? Sonic took the letters out of the envelop and grabbed the very last page. He took a deep breath. Maybe it wasn't a good idea, he thought remembering what Tails had warned him about, but he would have a better understanding of the situation if not otherwise. He flipped it around and began to read it.

The date of the letter wrote September 23.

As he read each context his eyes got wider and wider. The garage room was quiet and the sounds of his breath could be heard. It took him a while to be able to intake all of it before he took a deep breath as he tried not to get angry. He moved his hand over his face and brushed over it. "Eggman," He growled as he looked away from the letter and to the side.

* * *

 **Haha!**

 **So I won't tell you what happens just yet, but hey guuys this is going somewhere slowly but surely. I'm still around :D**

 **I don't know when I will update again, but I'm sorry if I have you wait for a long time :(**

 **I don't mean to.**

 **Anyway, until weeks pass, take care!**


	4. Letter 4

**I'm BACK! HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **Wow, I really have been busy, I promise. College has gotten the better of me. That and I've been on writer's block. But I had finished this a long time ago, but I needed to make sure I got the chapter right, but no more wasting time. Before I go to class I thought I'd update to those who are still around!**

 **Anyway, here it is! Enjoy!**

 _Shooting Star- Bad Raiders_

* * *

 **Letter 4**

There was a knock early in the morning as Amy woke up. The birds were chirping and the sun was out. Dew was formed on multiple plants and it felt as if Morgenstimmung played in the background of the beautiful setting. Amy rose from her bed on the second knock to her door's house and groggily dragged herself to the front door where she opened the door, letting the rays of the sun blind her. She rubbed her eyes and opened them to find nobody in front of her. Amy looked around, eyes half-lit and confused. Who was waking her up so early? No one!

Amy was about to go inside when her eyes caught a letter on the ground in front of her 'welcome' mat. Amy picked it up and read the white piece of paper. A small smile appeared on her muzzle as she slowly read it. Finishing the letter Amy closed the paper and bite her lip as she went back inside with an excited smile.

 _I finally apologize to Amy about having disappointed her during the week._

Amy raced into the Mobotropolis and stopped to look around the crowds. It was easy to find a blue hedgehog in the mists of it. Amy did the same for Sonic and caught his eyes instantly. Sonic pushed himself off the wall and headed towards her casually as Amy skipped over to him.

 _She forgave me, but I was always too nervous to be around her._

"Hey Amy!" Sonic greeted her cheerfully hiding his deep nervousness inside.

"Hey Sonic!"

 _I met her in town again and she asked if I could help her find stuff for her birthday. I agreed to go with her._

"Thank you so much for helping me find party designs. I didn't think you had stuff to find too!" Amy told him happily as Sonic nervously chuckled feeling a bit uncomfortable. This was the first time he came to offer her help by will other than saving her life. The memory of the last page of his letters replied on his mind and he pushed away that feeling _._

"I know some good places where the stuff is neat and thrifty. C'mon," He claimed with a smile and maneuvered his hand forward so she could follow.

 _Everything was going well._

"Ah!" Amy gasped catching Sonic's attention. He turned and found her staring at the colorful designs of the party store she had gone to the day of the mechanic's attack. The store's interior had changed, so it probably had new stuff. Amy skipped towards it and Sonic slowly behind.

"Look at the hats? Could I get one for everyone to wear?"

Sonic felt a sweat drop form on his forehead. Having everyone wear a hat on her party could end up disastrous.

"I don't think that's a good idea," He told her as he thought what everyone might look like with funky hats on their heads. Although, Sonic chuckled at the thought.

 _But we were interrupted by a small argument._

"I grabbed it first!"

Both Sonic and Amy turned their heads to see a circle forming not too far away from where they were. A Hippo and a Rhino were head to head, each one tightly grabbing on to a small bag. Sonic squinted and saw there was some sort of food inside. Sonic frowned.

 _Amy and I try to control them._

Sonic knew he had to stop this. He turned around to face Amy but saw was quickly hurrying over to where the circle was and Sonic panicked, following right behind her.

 _But in the middle of it, one threw a cane and accidently hits Amy's head_

His eyes searched for the cane which the Rhino had in his hands already waving around.

 _Make sure it doesn't hurt her this time. Protect her and keep her behind you._

"You clearly didn't, because I'm still holding it!" The Hippo yelled at the Rhino.

"Then let it go!" The Rhino shouted back making a jolt movement forward.

Sonic dashed in front of Amy, standing protectively before her, even though the Rhino didn't throw the cane. Sonic didn't know when the cane was going to be thrown, but keeping Amy as far away as possible was going to do. Amy blinked, surprised at Sonic's actions. Not that he wouldn't do something like this before, but what was going to happen to her? They were fighting. But not with her.

"I'll handle this," he told her assumingly, leaving Amy with an eyebrow lifted.

Sonic approached the fighting animals and lifted his hands up beginning to try to calm them down. Watching Sonic work his magic was amazing, Amy thought. He knew exactly what to say, do and how to keep Mobians from tearing each other apart. This was just one of the things she loved about him. She watched as Sonic slowly moved the cane off the Rhino's hand and opened the bag to give each one a slice of what was a piece of bread.

Amy's eyes feel half-way. All for a bread. Must be good, she thought.

The problem was solved quickly and she was surprised Sonic came back to her side. "Let's go inside the store,"

Amy raised an eyebrow at him and with a small smile said, "It's a good thing you stopped it quickly. Someone could've gotten hurt,"

Sonic looked at her amusingly and nodded, "Yea,"

"I expected nothing less of you," Amy told him with a chuckle.

Sonic smirked and grabbed her shoulders turning her around. "Ok, let's go get some of the supplies we need for your party,"

From above a building, red eyes followed the two hedgehogs as they made their way through the crowd. It wasn't sure where they were going, but the red eyes torn away from their sight and left.

Buying all the equipment she needed. Sonic helped her get home safely by mid-day. Sonic placed Amy down in front of her house as she carried all her items in her hands. Amy turned around to face Sonic with a cheeky smile. "I can't begin to tell you how thankful I am. I've advanced so much."

Sonic smiled and thought about how long she's been preparing but can't because there have been so many interruptions. Then another thought hit him. A strange one. One he's never thought about before. Why was Amy making her own party and not her friends?

Was that usually how it was every year? It made him feel instantly bad.

"Are you okay?"

Sonic was awoken by Amy's words. He'd forgotten that he was right in front of her and was surprised that she hadn't realized it sooner. He had looked a little distant.

"No, yea. I was just thinking that you're a really hard worker," He told her which made her blush. It was somewhat rare to get such a compliment like that. Even Sonic noticed it and covered his mouth while looking to the side feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Haha, anyway, I'll be going inside now." Amy began a little quieter than a few seconds ago.

"Alright," Sonic cleared his throat and faced Amy with a brave smile. "See you later,"

 _It was a short day for us two. I took Amy home for her to rest, but we failed on getting her party supplies. It wasn't a very good day for Amy._

Amy closed the door and Sonic turned around to walk away with his thoughts on Amy's party. He wondered the number of people that came and how long it lasted. He wondered if his future self was having fun or if he had things on his mind. He needed to rewrite history fast. With that, he went over to Tails'. He needed advice.

* * *

 _THE FUTURE_

 _With fast feet Sonic ran faster than the speed of sound. It was raining hard and the cold raindrops hit his face like a slap to the face. He almost slipped as he made a turn but he wouldn't stop running. Thunder roared over the skies but even that didn't deter Sonic from running down the hills. Arriving to a very high hill he stared down a ship that floated in the sky as a flash of lighting slashed across the sky. Sonic narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. "Eggman!" Sonic's voice echoed._

"You're trying to make everyone go to the party?" Tails inquired.

"I need to find a way to convince everyone to go." Sonic muttered, looking down at the letter which explained his statement

Tails sucked in his lips looking worried. Sonic swayed the paper in his hand and glanced at Tails who had the very last page to the letters he was given. The one where Amy was no more.

"But you heard Knuckles. Eggman is out there."

"Yea and if one of us is apart, Eggman is going to find a way to get at us. Keeping everyone together is going to keep us safe." Sonic explained seriously. Tails' eyes widened, realization hitting him. That was very true.

"Y-you're right…" Tails muttered, his fingers curling up to his mouth.

"Knuckles, didn't go to the party that day. Eggman attacked Angel Island and we all left her party." Sonic recited.

"Which is why it's crucial you go by the letters."

The deep voice behind them made Sonic and Tails jumped in place. Facing back, a dark figure appeared from the shadows of the garage. Sonic blinked twice appalled. Tails looked horrified.

Looking into a pair of red eyes that roamed around Tail's garage. Sonic turned to Tails who looked stunned in place.

"Shadow?"

The hedgehog's eyes stayed narrowed as he glanced at Sonic.

"So, it wasn't just me. I'm seeing him too, right?" Tails muttered over to Sonic.

"You're alive? But you disappeared during the Metarex fight." Sonic began immediately, wanting answers.

"I'm not the Shadow you think I am," He spoke calmly making Tails blink twice and Sonic look confused.

Shadow kept his glare at Sonic who was starting to feel a sense of bad vibes in the atmosphere.

"Then who are you …?" Sonic asked slowly yet calmly.

"The hedgehog whom you knew as Shadow from your time is no longer here anymore. I am Shadow the Hedgehog, from a different dimensional era. A parallel world," He explained.

Sonic couldn't believe his ears. Was he joking? But Shadow wasn't someone to joke around like that. A Shadow from a different dimension? Shadow approached Sonic and Tails and pulled his hand behind his back and pulled out a small item.

An envelope.

Sonic and Tails were confused, but it hit Tails before it hit Sonic. "A letter,"

"I've come from the future through Chaos Control, with the help from your future selves, in a mission to save Amy." Shadow handed the letter to Tails and Tails looked up at Shadow with dire eyes and an opened jaw. "Just like you two."

Tails took the white letter and opened it, not taking a moment to breath but to begin reading it.

"You know what happened to Amy?" Sonic suddenly asked Shadow who faced him with a stoic look. Sonic looked at him straight in the eye and noticed this Shadow was a bit taller, more tired out and had bits of his skin appearing near his ears. Was most certainly a different Shadow. "Why I couldn't save her?"

Shadow's eyes seem to brighten up, because his glare loosened and eyes glimmered. Shadow blinked away over to Tails and said, "If the letters won't tell you then it's for a reason. You were only meant to save her."

Sonic's eyes narrowed as Shadow added, "I'm here because I'm going to help you two out. Everyone from the future regrets not being able to help her in times needed and your future self-"▬Shadow pointed at Sonic with his nose▬"sends you a special message."

His future self, Sonic thought to himself. That's when he saw Shadow do something he'd thought he'd never see in his entire life. It was small but visible, not cold, but more warm, he saw him offer a small smile.

"Make her smile," He told her and Sonic's narrowed eyes were no more.

Tails finished reading the letter with the marked date on it. His eyes large and lips tight. "I would like to know more how you were able to time travel through chaos control." Tails said looking at Shadow.

Shadow wasn't smiling anymore, but closed his eyes and turned around. "You will figure that out later,"

"If I were to change things here," Sonic began catching their attentions. "Would your future change too?"

Shadow shook his head and faced him. "My time and your time are two different dimension, so there is no such thing as a paradox or time change. We live in two parallel universes. What changes here won't effect my future."

Sonic's posture fixed straight up. So, what was being told here was that even if Amy could be saved here, what was done in this alternative world could no longer be changed. Sonic closed his eyes, his heart hurting for his future self. How much could it have affected him that he couldn't save his close friend and has now lost her forever. All the things he couldn't do for her. More fired up than ever, Sonic opened his eyes and inhaled with a large grin.

"Then I will make sure this world won't follow the same fate. I trust you guide us in helping save Amy." Sonic said promptly and Shadow grinned at him.

* * *

 **DAWW!**

 **You guys I'm like so happy!**

 **Wait, so the letters didn't tell Sonic how Amy died? Then what exactly did he read? What exactly is happening now with parallel world Shadow in the picture? Some extreme shizzles is about to happen which will be out of any control. I dare for you to stick around longer to find out.**

 **Until Weeks Pass. See ya**!


	5. Letter 5

**It has been...soooo long! I've forgotten how to type. XC I can't type as fast like before and i'm so rigid! Argh!**

 **College has been a little ding dong to me and as I struggle to pass my classes and also carry out a job, it gets harder to remember you also have things you like to do on the side.**

 **I finished this chapter a year ago, but I lost it in the depths of my laptop...but i foound it ! Glad to also say, I am currently continuing "Nothing but Cupid" after 3 years because I finally know where I want the story to go and soon another chapter will come out for this story too.**

 **But anyway, enjoy another chapter!**

 **What Lovers Do - Maroon 5**

* * *

 **Letter** **5**

 **" _Give me back Amy!"_**

" _Mwuahaha!" Eggman laughed as he hovered above the ground, lightening shooting across the sky and rain pouring down. Eggman had a built-in umbrella onto his machinery to keep himself from getting too wet while the blue hedgehog was soaking wet. "So, what is it going to be? The Master Emerald or your precious girlfriend?" Eggman questioned as Sonic's eyes narrowed dangerously and his fist clenched, tightening the gloves he wore._

" _Tick Tock Sonic,"_

"Have you been hearing about it too?" A lady whispered from the corner of the market store. Amy's ears perked up and her eyes glanced over as she was nearby. A middle age armadillo covered her mouth as her friend cheetah told her the news, "Eggman attacked Central City last night. A few got hurt."

Amy lightly gasped hearing that.

"But I heard Sonic saved them from Eggman having potentially destroy a part of the city." The armadillo told her friend back which made Amy smirk. It was true. Eggman's activities have doubled up and Sonic had been running around like crazy with Tails lately that she hadn't been able to see him. She looked away and looked up at the sky wondering how Sonic was doing. Cream had told her Tails and Sonic were coming back soon and that everyone was meeting up to talk about these serious attacks. She had to be at Angel Island within an hour for that.

"That's not the only news," A new voice said which brought Amy back. "Lookie here. My buddie from Central City saw this fall from Eggman's ship."

Amy's eyes widened at the sight of this older man cheetah showing the armadillo and cheetah girls a shiny object. A yellow chaos emerald. Unable to ignore it, Amy rushed over to them. Coming up to them she cleared her throat and got all of them to look at her.

"Um, hello. I'm sorry to have been overhearing what you guys were talking about, but I see you've happened to find a chaos emerald." She began and they all looked at her weirdly. Who was this chick?

"Yea," The guy said holding the chaos emerald back protectively.

Amy noticed and backed away. "I'm actually part of the freedom fighters with Sonic," She began, "That chaos emerald is important. I can be used to stop Eggman."

"How do I know you're not just going keep it for yourself?" The guy replied which annoyed Amy.

She pouted her lips and crossed her arms. How could she convinced the guy that it was for saving the world purpose? What would Sonic do in this case.

"Because she's doesn't like jewels like I do," said a voice behind her.

Amy flinched around to find Rouge standing before her with a smirk look directed towards the small group and the jewel in the cheetah's hand. She walked passed Amy and over to the man and eyed him carefully. The cheetah cautiously backed away and his friends moved to the side.

"Hand over that Chaos Emerald or we're going to have a problem," Rouge eloquently spoke her smirk still there but her eyes narrowed in a darkly matter. The man stared intensively into Rouge's eyes. You could tell he was just as shocked as Amy was.

 **…❇✰❇✰❇…**

"I don't think you did this to be nice but with a catch," Amy told Rouge as she carefully looked at the Chaos Emerald and raised her eyebrow in a cynical posture.

The sly bat smirked. "You're a mind reader," She replied sarcastically.

Amy ignored her remark and instead agreed that this Chaos Emerald was authentic. She had to get it to Sonic as soon as possible for he had the answers to everything. It could mean another adventure for her and more of a chance to prove herself. Although, the thought came back where she was reminded that Rouge was there.

Amy looked back at Rouge standing there with her smirk. Amy frowned and looked to the side in thought before looking back at Rouge. "Look, I need to get this to Sonic and Tails. Something is going on with Eggman and this fell from his ship. Which means he'll be looking for it. I need this Emerald," Amy implored.

"Hmm, alright. You need it as a hint-giver I guess. But after you're done with it, will it be mine?" Rouge asked with the assumption that Amy owed her.

Amy looked annoyed but she sighed. She knew that a fight with Rouge would end in a disastrous fight nor did she have the time to. She needed to get to Sonic as soon as possible. Although was it the right thing to let her have it afterwards.

 _'Argh! What would Sonic do?'_

"I'm sorry about that Rouge," A voice behind both of them said. The two girls twirled around. Sonic walked towards them with a bright smile. Amy's face lightened up with joy as Sonic came to her rescue once again. Sonic faced Rouge as he stopped in front of them. "But we're going to need them longer than you think. This is a serious case right now."

Rouge frowned left in distraught. Sonic looked over at Amy and extended his hand out. Amy gladly handed him the Emerald and Sonic looked at it.

"What a kill joy," Rouge told him a bit surprised he popped out of nowhere. She hadn't sensed him a few seconds ago. Sonic chuckled taking a glimpse back at Rouge. "More importantly, what are you doing around her?" Sonic asked.

"I'm just a lonely bat trying to own sparkly jewels. You already know that," She told him. Sonic raised an eyebrow with that smirk he always carried. Amy watched as he took his eyes completely off the emerald and focused it on Rouge. Amy felt her heart start racing. Something wasn't right.

"I guess," Sonic drawled. He gave himself a pause looking at Rouge who held her facial expressions tightly before Sonic shrugged and turned around to Amy. He placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a smile. "Then I thank you for helping Amy out, but we got stuff to do. See ya,"

Amy's eyes whirled over to Rouge who was frowning to Sonic. Sonic walked away and Amy followed behind him, mildly confused. Just as they were far away, Amy got close to Sonic and had to ask the question, "What was that about?"

"I saw Rouge leaving the premises of Eggman's attack on Central City last night." Sonic stated in a dire tone, low and careful. He stopped in the middle of the road in town and leaned in forward so that only Amy could hear his words, "She may have something to do with Eggman which is why she is suddenly collecting the Chaos Emeralds."

Amy's eyes enlarged quite astonished and she gasped, "No way. She's always tried to collect them."

Sonic peeked behind his shoulder to see if anyone was listening, but every villager was doing their own duty. Sonic leaned in towards Amy again with a smile. Amy blushed as he was really closed him. The closest she's been to him in a long while. She could smell his fresh scent and hear his shallow breathing.

"Let's go to a quieter place," His tone was still cautious and deep.

Amy nodded feigning that same smile. Sonic and Amy walked off through the village and as they left Rouge stood at a high roof glaring at them as she clicked her tongue in annoyance.

* * *

 _I never did find out why a lot of things went wrong that day. Firstly, The Chaos Emerald Eggman had, at the moment, exploded with tremendous power and one of the power plants in Central city collapsed. Nobody knew why or how it happened, but it did. Because of that there are now six Chaos Emeralds appearing all over._

Sonic opened the door to Tails' house and stepped to the side to allow Amy entrance. Sonic closed the door behind them and guided Amy down to a wall where he opened it with a slit hit of his elbow. The wall slide open and Amy walked in and Sonic followed. The lights automatically flickered and brightened up the staircase that led down below.

"Rouge was following us?" Amy looked up at Sonic and he sighed holding his head.

"I guess so. Knuckles was telling me before she had gotten a little quiet but he didn't know why." He explained as they walked down the last stairs to a basement where Tails kept his main building equipment.

"Hm, where's Tails?" Amy asked stopping which made Sonic stop too.

"He's doing something right now but will meet me here," He began. "I just brought you here to get you away from Rouge."

"That's kinda funny," Amy said with a little giggle. Sonic ears perked up. "You're appearing more often when I'm in trouble. Thank you,"

Sonic cleared his thought and chuckled nervously getting a little nervous. "Coincidence," he quipped.

Amy laughed and her laughter rung in his ears before another noise filled them up. A static sound.

"Sonic," The sound of Tails brought his attention away from Amy and to his wrist. Sonic wore a radio in the form of a watch to allow communication between them. As something Tails built, it worked wonderfully, but the transmission sounded off at that moment.

"Buddie?"

"Sonic can you hear me?"

"Loud and somewhat clear," Sonic finished with a cheesy smile towards Amy. Amy smiled back.

"Have you gotten to Amy already▬"

"AH Tails," Sonic coughed and added, "I found Amy with Rouge this morning?" He feigned a surprised tone, and Tails sucked in his breath hoping he didn't sound too obvious. But then Sonic's voice became more serious. "Rouge is after the emeralds. Amy and I are going to search around the outskirts of Central City. Tails you▬"

Tails cut him off by saying, "Cream and Cheese are with me,"

Amy's eyes widened. Cream and Cheese? Why were they with Tails and doing what? Before Amy can question them, there was another loud static noise that hurt Amy's ears and she backed away. Sonic only cringed but talked back, "What was that?"

Tails' voice was heard again, "We need you guys!"

Sonic flinched hearing some kind of panic in his voice, "Tails? Where are you?"

"We're in Darkhill Mountains. We've found Eggman's base!"

At that moment, Tails' voice was beginning to fade into static. It was becoming harder and harder to grasp what he was saying. Sonic was becoming impatient and wasn't understanding what was going on. Why was Tails up so far, and even worst what was he doing with Cream and Cheese. It was too dangerous for them.

"You need to come as fast as you can! We don't have much time!" Tails' voice was yelling and the faint sounds in the background were too. Something wasn't right. Then static. Sonic's teeth clenched and he hung up right away without any more questions. Sonic turned to Amy hoping she wasn't frightened away by that but she already had her fighting face on. Her eyes narrowed and her lips printed a hard line.

"Let's go, "She said.

* * *

 _Secondly, Tails finds Eggman's base, but somehow the signals die off around there and Tails ends up stuck there. Amy ends up following you to Darkhill Mountains anyway so just invite her in for battle. Go save Tails together and retrieve the Chaos Emerald. Stop Eggman from causing the destruction he did. Trust in your judgement and skills and all will go according to what should happen. I know it will._

The letters never said anything about Tails, Cream and Cheese ever needing their help. It was just Tails. But Tails got his own letter to follow as well, so then why was he still stuck? Time was changing, and that wasn't a good thing because then the day descriptions that happened on the letters wouldn't match his day's descriptions now. Sonic raced down the lands with Amy held in his hands to try to reach Darkhill Mountains. The wind was cold against both hedgehogs' face and the higher they levitate the darker it was. Amy burrowed her head in his chest, hiding from the winds, scared of what might be going on. Sonic could feel her tremor, shiver from the cold and from fear.

Sonic arrived to the top and stopped behind a large bolder. He placed Amy down and looked at her, his face got close to hers. Her breath hitched, again, at the closest of his body, but Sonic was making sure she was still good to fight. His letters said she was welcomed to fight, but Sonic was having second thoughts about that. What if she ended up hurt or worst killed. He couldn't get those thoughts out of his mind.

"W-what?" Amy mumbled.

She looked more nervous that he looked a little off than he was nervous about letting her follow him into a dangerous situation. Sonic sighed and ruffed her quills which catch her off guard.

"C'mon," He began with a confident grin, "Let's go find Tails."

Amy grabbed Sonic's arm before he could get anywhere. She pulled him back she faced him dead on, eyes piercing through his soul. "I'll be all right,"

He hadn't expected that, and his eyes grew wide from hearing this. She smiled confidently at him and then with a whip of her hand her hammer appeared. A large red and yellow hammer with swivel designs on them swung around from hand to hand and stopped pointing that the ship in front of them. "Let's go help Tails,"

Sonic's grin came back and he stood tall facing the ship as well.

From above, Rouge flew from mountain to mountain following the two hedgehogs. She glared down as they made their way to the ship planted in between two large rocky mountains. She lifted her wrist up to her mouth and pushed a button. "Sonic's making his way inside and he brought a friend over,"

* * *

 **There you have it! Did you like it?**

 **Sonic and Amy are about to enter a battle that will be a turn to this whole story. Of course there is more to come soon so stay tuned!**


	6. Letter 6

**"Return of the Mack"-Mark Morrison.**

 **I told you, I am not abandoning my stories. I only have these two stories (Nothing but Cupid, and this one) to finish, so I will finish them, but it will take some time. I apologize!**

 **Since it's been a while and for those who are new or confused on where we are, here is a summary:**

 **Tails and Cream get captured at Eggman's base while looking for an emerald, so Sonic and Amy go out to rescue them!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Letter 6**

"Go,"

Sonic ran to the other side of the hallway with Amy following behind as they dodged one of Eggman's robots that was surveilling the area. Getting into the ship unnoticed wasn't hard. Since, Tails taught Sonic how to dismantle security cameras he was able to get those out of the way and enter without causing chaos. And anyone who did find them, Amy destroyed with her hammer to keep them quiet.

Sonic stopped abruptly and Amy stopped right in time before her nose hit his shoulder. Sonic's arm rose in front of her to keep her from coming forward. He leaned over another end of a hall and peeked from around the corner.

No one was in this hall.

Sonic moved fast with Amy following him and Sonic saw a room which he entered without second thoughts. Both hedgehogs entered and closed the door behind them before robots appeared from a far corner.

The room was dim and large, but they both just wanted to catch their breaths. They didn't know where Tails was and the communicator wasn't responding. They didn't know where Eggman was and how they could get to him.

"I want to know what's going on," Amy gasped holding her chest. "But I don't understand why Eggman is suddenly losing control."

"Eggman has no control. He never did. The only difference now is he's become surreptitious about his plans and I don't understand why. It's not like him not to come out yelling about how much he wants to destroy me." Sonic told her as he rubbed his nose and looked around the room, thankful that no one was in there.

Amy dragged her hammer as she walked next to him inspecting the room too. "We are we going to do?"

"This place is a storage room." Sonic looked at the floor where most of the items such as pipes, gears and metal parts were. Sonic used his foot to move a steel pipe out of his way."Wonder for what."

Amy's eyes caught something up on the ceiling and her eyes widened.

"Sonic!▬"

She was going to push Sonic out of the way, but a small screw lying around went in the way of her shoe and she slipped falling on top of Sonic to the side. It all moved so quickly that Sonic was dumbfounded. He got up from the floor holding his head and realized Amy was on top of him. He was forced to lean back down.

"Amy, be careful! We don't want to be too loud," Sonic voice trailed off as he saw a most horrifying creature above them. A dark monster with glowing eyes and sharp teeth planted its four legs on the floor. Sonic stayed still as the monster growled, drool falling from its mouth. Amy's eyes looked up and opened wide.

Sonic covered her mouth quickly but it was too late. The creature reacted to the sound of her gasp and plunged forward growling. Sonic wrapped his arms around Amy and rolled across the ground with her, away from the monster's grip. He pushed Amy out of the way as the monster turned around and jumped back. Sonic flipped on to his feet and sped up to the creature. Amy's head turned to see Sonic fighting the creature she'd never even seen in her life. It was dark and his body wasn't even made of fur but more gas. There was glowing purple goo everywhere. Sonic spin dashed it and he went right through the creature as it yelled and 'poofed'. It was defeated before she could do anything. Amy felt weak from her knees and was shaking. Sonic could've gotten hurt and she was unable to do anything. What was that?

"Are you hurt? Did it touch you?" Sonic rushed over to Amy's side, grabbing her shoulders, head, and arms, making sure there weren't any scratches on her. She admired how Sonic could take action quickly and hated how she grew paralyzed.

Breathing heavily she saw he only received one scratch on his cheek and her heart sunk while Sonic's heart relaxed as she looked fine. Sonic realized a small stinging sensation in his cheek and noticed she was staring at his face. He touched his cheek and looked at his glove to see small hints of a color, wiped away at his cheek and gave Amy a cheesy smile which surprised Amy. He was going to tell her 'not to worry', but he narrowed his eyes at the sound of footsteps coming from the outside. His head jerked towards the door. The robots had heard commotion and were headed for this room.

"They're coming," Sonic hissed looking around for an escape route, a place to hide, anything but get caught. His eyes found a vent at the top of some boxes and his hand fell on Amy's.

"Hurry, we can make it." He informed her. Amy was still in shocked over everything but allowed Sonic to pull her.

By the time the robots entered the room, there was no one inside. Confused, they communicated within themselves until searching around for a bit.

In the vent, Sonic and Amy crawled down the vent not knowing where it would take them, but that it would soon lead out more time they wasted the sooner the machines would figure out where they went. Sonic looked back at Amy. "That was close. How are you hangin'?"

Amy stopped crawling and looked up at him with hurt eyes that it startled Sonic. Her eyes were large and teary looking. Sonic stopped.

Amy paused for a moment wondering how she should apologize, but Sonic never let her finish.

"I'm glad you didn't get hurt Amy," He told her, with a quick glimpse and continuing to crawl. "I'm really glad you didn't."

His tone was soft held and a bit low. Amy's heart palpitated and was flustered that Sonic was showing a softer side. A more protective side of is to her. Amy opened her mouth to say something when everything shook real fast, real hard. The ground was roaring and the vent was shaking back and forth rocking themboth inside.

It wasn't an earthquake. It was something else. The roaring sounded as if some mechanical work was malfunctioning. _Eggman_.

He didn't know where the vent was going but it felt like it wasn't ending. But he felt air. Air in from one of the vents which meant there was an exit somewhere.

"Stay close." He told her. "We might be near an exit.

Sonic turned around the corner and found light. An opening to the vent and he didn't know where it led but he exited with Amy following behind. He kicked the vent open and he walked out. He turned around to see Amy getting out then looked at his surroundings.

Another room, but much, much larger than the last one and with something interesting in it. Sonic's eyes widened but narrowed in a quick instant.

Tails' ship was in the middle of the room, broken, destroyed. Amy covered her mouth with a gasp. The letters didn't explain this, Sonic thought. He was supposed to trust his judgement but how could he when he couldn't understand what was going on himself!? What happened to Tails?

"This isn't right," Sonic muttered, his fist clenching.

"T-Tails?" Amy gasped, almost chocking on her saliva.

"Aww, how cute,"

It was a loud and obnoxious voice all too familiar to Sonic. Out of an instinct to protect, he pulled Amy by her hand behind him as a black silhouette appeared at the top of a platform in the room. Appearing out of the shadows was finally Dr. Eggman, in his red suit and black leggings. "Two little hedgehogs lost in a pitifulness pool of hope."

Sonic clenched his teeth. "Where are they?!"

Eggman laughed, "Hmm? Your friends? Well, they were on that plane down there," He pointed below him. "Until I caught them,"

Eggman motioned his hands to the side where a huge robot appeared behind him from the same shadows and lifted a large cage with Tails and Cream in it. Cream was passed out and Cheese was hovering around her with Tails holding her. He looked down at Sonic scared.

"Tails!" Sonic shouted.

"Cream! Cheese!" Amy followed up.

Tails ears lowered his ears and coughed. "Guys…"

"Chao!"

"Ooo, you know the best part about this whole thing?" Eggman announced gaily as he rose his hand with a shiny item glowing. "They found exactly what I was looking for."

It was a blue chaos emerald. One of many that they needed. Everything at that moment felt so wrong. It wasn't going as he wanted. But the letters did say everything would go wrong. But since when did he depend on everything to go well. Tails was right, the letters were there to help him not guide him. If the letters said it would go as planning then Sonic was going to do the planning and it will go his way. Sonic closed his eyes for a second and breathed. He was going to fix this.

"Release them!" Amy yelled and whipped her hammer. "Or I'll shape you into something other than your egg-shape figure!"

Sonic re-opened his eyes seeing Amy step forward her hammer ready to work its action. Sonic then appeared in front of Amy, grabbing her hammer, and lowering it. "You've begun to scoop really low. This stops now."

Eggman chuckled under his breath then pointed at him. "Get him!"

A bunch of robots appeared from above them, the shadows from the ceilings. Sonic came into a fighting position. Before they knew it, they began punching and destroying robot by robot. Amy pound each one until their heads came off and Sonic spin dashed each one. He landed on his feet and glared up at Eggman. He needed to get up there. Sonic jumped up and a robot got in front of him, but he spun right through it.

He was going for Eggman when he heard Amy yelp and undid his spin dash in mid-air. He looked down to see her being held down by a robot. "Amy," He gasped.

"Mwahaha! You will never defeat me!" Eggman laughed as he turned around was going to walk away when something flew pass his face just as he was turning around and hit the wall across him. He turned around and watched hair fall to the floor. Right next to his feet was a part of his mustache that was cut off on his right side of his face and on the wall a pink quill. He looked at Amy who glared at him.

Sonic ran to Amy and hit away every robot near her. Amy stood up and took a breather when Sonic stopped next to her in a fighting position.

"You okay?" He asked, taking a glimpse at her.

"Never better," Amy replied with a low tone, but she cleared her throat where they had grabbed her.

But when the robots were coming near them again, somebody else's hand reached it before it got to the two hedgehogs. They both looked at the one who punched on of the robots and two smiles simultaneously appeared on their faces.

"Knuckles!"

The red echidna leaped away from a robot's reach and broke the robot down. "I came to make up for what I didn't do on the last fight."

"We'd a go Knux's!" Sonic hopped up on a robot and kicked it's head off.

Amy whipped her hammer around defending herself from anyone of the robots coming. She stopped and turned to Knuckles. "We have to save Tails and Cream!"

"And Cheese," Sonic muttered but Amy continued, "Eggman has that red button on his hand! If I can only grab it-"

"I'll distract the robots while you and Sonic-" Knuckles was interjected when Sonic shouted, "Amy! Watch out!"

Sonic jumped across their gap to push Amy away from an incoming sharp item that a robot threw. They fell to the floor and Knuckles growled, grabbed the item, which was a sword, mid-way in the air and began using it to his advantage.

Sonic hovered over Amy with worried eyes and an uneasy tone. Amy looked up at Sonic with her cheeks flushed. Seeing his face so closely in the moment of danger never felt more soothing. His hands planted on the floor beside each shoulder and his eyes searched hers.

"Are you hurt!?"

It was staring to become like déjà vu where he'd become distraught and ask if she was okay. He'd been telling her that more often. He was afraid to see her hurt and that made her smile. "I'm okay. "

Sonic stood up and grabbed her hand pulling her up with him. "We need to get that button like you said while Knuckles is distracting them." Sonic explained as they turned to see Knuckles scaring off most of the robots out of the way because of how sharp the sword was and how bad of a temper he had.

"Then what do you want to do?" Amy asked.

Sonic looked up at Eggman who was fussing over the fact that his mustache was uneven.

"I have an idea," Sonic told her.

Meanwhile, Eggman stomped his foot down angrily. He was done, finished with Sonic and his friends always ruining his plans and now he lost his beautiful mustache because of them. They were going to pay for it! Once and for all!

"Hey Eggman!"

Eggman turned around to see Sonic spinning in place and Amy grinning confidently him. She raised her giant hammer back. It wasn't the first time he was defeated, but Eggman had something boil inside him when he saw Amy wickedly smile at her. He knew it was the end but something about the way she looked, how she was mocking him, triggered him in some way.

"Haya!" Amy pulled her hammer back and hit Sonic straight to Eggman. Eggman took the hit and the button on his hand flew off his hand and over to Amy. Sonic jumped off Eggman and over to the robot that held the cage. He destroyed the robot and it let the cage go.

Eggman was on the floor hurt. He groaned holding his face and seeing the pink hedgehog from the corner of his eyes smile happily at the button that control most of the area. Sonic freed Tails, Cream and Cheese and Knuckles got rid of most of the robots.

"That girl…" he said in an ominous tone, his eyes burning fire in them.

He got up quickly and moved fast. Tails saw fast movement from his peripheral vision and turned seeing him trying to escape. He was moving to the wall where he pulled out a button from his side pocket and the wall in front of him opened into a door.

"He's escaping!" Tails pointed out and everyone turned.

Sonic narrowed his eyes and jumped to the walls to get up where Eggman was, but by the time he arrived up at the platform, Eggman was gone.

"No," Sonic gasped.

"It's okay!" Knuckles shouted. "Let him go! We have to get out of here!"

But with Eggman missing once again who knows what kind of plot he would do this time. He's bound to get revenge for ruining his plot again."

Sonic clenched his fists and relaxed, letting the idea flow in. He stepped away from the wall slowly then turned back to his friends. They were all staring up at him. He jumped down to the bottom with them and they all huddled in a circle.

"He escaped. I couldn't get the emerald," Sonic scoffed.

"No, but we did," A soft voice spoke.

Everyone turned to see Cream wide awake and grinning. Cheese appear from behind her holding a blue object. Everyone's eyes widened and relieved smiles plastered all over their faces.

"But how?" Sonic questioned.

"He dropped it," Cream laughed.

Everyone laughed as Cheese flew over to Sonic and handed him the blue Emerald. He smiled proudly. So, this is what the letters meant. There was no rule he had to follow, nothing to over think. Today was supposed to happen and it did perfectly.

"We gotta get out of here," Knuckles said looking around vigorously. Sounds from behind the metal walls had started to arise, small fainted sounds from the outside.

Sonic narrowed his eyes and grabbed Cheese into his hands while with the other pushing Amy forward. "Alright, let's get out of here,"

* * *

 **OH SHIIIT!**

 **Sorry it took so long. A whole year huh? Well a lot has happened in this past year and well it's been hard. I finally was able to get to this, and I have another chapter done, but let me just finish a driving plot before I post it up.**

 **Give me another year? XD**

 **Until months pass, see ya!**


End file.
